youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asterope
Asterope is a Star and a member of the Team. Physical appearance Asterope is a slender yet athletic and fit girl. She, as a metamorph (though her metamorphing abilities are rather limited), can change her appearance at will, but she usually looks like a Caucasian teenage girl with long wavy blonde hair, silvery-blue eyes, and pale skin that has a faint blue-white glow. In her superhero identity, her blonde hair is tied up in a bun and she wears a long-sleeved blue top with a stylized silvery-gray sun on it, a black multi-purpose wristwatch on her right wrist (as she is left-handed), a golden belt around her waist with a star-shaped buckle, a blue skirt, white leggings, and violet flats. Sometimes, she wears a necklace with a glowing golden circular pendant that strengthens her magical powers. Her stealth-suit consists of a long-sleeved black suit with a stylized gray sun printed on the top, gray ankle-boots, gray gloves, and she has a multi-purpose wristwatch on her right wrist as well. As a civilian, her hair is often braided while she wears either a red or light-blue tanktop, gray pants, white socks, and black-and-white rubber shoes. While as Gotham Academy student Ariana, her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she wears the Gotham Academy girls' uniform. Personality Asterope is a stubborn, hardheaded, and passionate girl. Though rash and impulsive at times, she can be levelheaded, compassionate, and surprisingly wise. She can be aggressive sometimes as well as not afraid to speak her mind and deeply protective of her secrets. She is also initially quite comfortable with Kid Flash's flirting, but later on, she seems more and more uncomfortable with his attempts to hit on her. Asterope is shown to be loyal to her friends, though this doesn't prevent her from keeping secrets from them. But though on the outside, she seems confident (and sometimes even over-confident) and ready to take on just about anybody, deep inside, she is rather insecure and afraid of rejection and there are times when she is not confident in her own abilities. History Not much is known yet about Asterope's early life, though it is presumed that she grew up in Astra City (in the country of Celeste from the celestial continent of Cosmosa) with her mother and grandparents and studied at the Institute of Star Sorcery. In late July 2010, her grandfather, Helios, became a member of the Justice League, and Asterope officially became his protégé. 'August 2010' Batman had the Team gather in the hangar where he announced that the League's newest member was teleporting to the Cave and he was bringing with him their newest teammate. Just then, Helios arrived via one of the Zeta-Tubes and Batman granted Asterope access to enter the Cave. Asterope stepped out of the darkness to show herself and introduce herself to her teammates, but before she could do so, Kid Flash quickly introduced himself and the others to her and displayed an immediate crush on her. Asterope did not seem to notice his obvious crush on her (or if she did, she just ignored it) and in turn, introduced herself to them. The others all reacted to her differently: Miss Martian was eager to bond with her and was very friendly to Asterope; Robin was nice but not overly-excited to see her; Superboy did not care much about her; Aqualad was polite and pleased to meet her; and Artemis was rather cold and indifferent towards her. She told them that she was a Star and had just recently become her grandfather's 'sidekick'. She conversed with them for a while before she was told by Helios it was time to leave. Asterope said goodbye to Batman, Red Tornado, and the Team before she and Helios stepped into the Zeta-Tube. Powers, abilities, and skills Like all Stars, Asterope possesses a lengthy number of powers and abilities: 'Physical/movement' *'Metamorphing:' Like all Stars, Asterope can change her physical appearance at will, though she cannot metamorph into creatures and beings that do not originate or live on the planet where she is currently residing. However, she claims that her metamorphing is far stronger while in outer space. **'Malleability: '''Shaping. **'Self-healing: Due to her metamorphing abilities, Asterope heals faster than a human could. **'Camouflage: '''Asterope can also change the appearance of her form and outfit to blend in with her surroundings, and is quite adept at using this ability. **'Density-shifting: 'Asterope can also use her metamorphing to alter her body's density and pass through solid matter, though this is a very advanced technique and she only mastered it by 2016, much like Miss Martian. *'Martial arts: 'Asterope, surprisingly, knows a lot about martial arts though she does not say how she learned them. *'Acrobatics and gymnastics: 'Asterope knows basic acrobatics and gymnastics. *'Marksmanship: 'Asterope is an excellent marksman, as her magical wand can transform into any weapon (usually throwing knives), and she hardly misses her targets. *'Stealth: Asterope is shown to be able to disappear into the shadows at will, though not that excellent at it, as displayed when Sportmaster spotted her even though she was wearing her stealth-suit and she was hidden in the darkness. *'Flight at the speed of light:' Like all Stars. Asterope can fly, and can even fly at the speed of light while in outer space. 'Mental' *'Telepathy:' Asterope is a telepath, though she says this is an uncommon ability among Stars. She can read minds, set up psychic links, detect other telepaths, implant memories and erase certain ones, psychically attack other people, shield her mind from being read or tampered with by other telepaths, and control minds. Asterope, like Miss Martian, can translate languages psychically. 'Magical' *'Photokinesis:' Like all Stars, Asterope can control and manipulate any kind of light. *'Star sorcery:' Asterope is a magic user and'' can channel magic by speaking spells in either Ancient Greek or modern Greek, though she claims that using the former for spells is far stronger than using the latter for spells. 'Other skills and abilities' *'Multi-lingualism:' In addition to English and Starish, Asterope can speak Greek (both modern and ancient), Japanese, and some French and a little German. She can also learn languages through physical contact. ''be continued. . . Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Stars Category:Enduring Justice Category:Enduring Justice characters Category:Heroes